Friends Yet Enemies
by LostBoy12883
Summary: Naruto at age six, forced by council to become Anbu and work for Konohagakure, He still has emotion and still has same dreams. Strong Naruto Rated M For Language. Read and Review! Thank you!


LostBoy Here, look guys I'm so sorry about the stories I've made and haven't been updating, The reason was because I'm really stuck...Okay all of my stories are up for adoptions and I was really sad today (September 18, 2008) that I was going to abandon my stories.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES!!**_

If You would like to adopt a story for starters or others, please review **This** Story.

This story is a Naruto X Undecided.

I have Chapter one and two being Planned out.

Here is my story's stats.

Rating: M for Matures: Violent Language

Story Name :Friends yet Enemies...

By:LostBoy

Description: Naruto at age six, was trained by Anbu and is now a Elite Anbu. Naruto is under the command of Uchiha Itachi Captain of Anbu Squad four. One night, Naruto was on duty watch over Konoha and he finds Itachi suspicious...

Naruto and Itachi were best friends and both prodigies who passed all Genin, Chunnin, and Jounin exams with flying colors. Naruto wasn't promoted to Anbu until age seven. Which he started the Academy later after Itachi a few years. Sarutobi, the third hokage of Konohagakure could not protect Uzumaki Naruto with full protection so Sarutobi agreed with the councils' to make Naruto into a living weapon. Sarutobi was glad Naruto still held onto his emotions. This kept Naruto safe so Sarutobi was glad...

Okay guys and gals I got one thing to say,.. Obito and Rin will be in the Naruto story for many reasons. But they are same age as Itachi. I know this is very awkward but please stick with me. Kakashi is a different age from them. So they basically don't know each other yet. Thank you.

Obito also lives with Sasuke and Itachi in Chapter one.

Most Jutsus that are created by me will be in Japanese symbols. I will explain what the symbols mean throughout the story.

_**END**_

Biography-On our Character

Name:Uzumaki Naruto

Age:7

Height:5

Eye Color:Blue

Status: Konoha Elite Anbu:Under Uchiha Itachi's Orders

IQ:Over 200

Blood Type:B

Bloodline:Not Available

Name:Uchiha Itachi

Age:13

Height:5'7

Eye Color:Onyx

Status:Currently Anbu Captain With Uzumaki Naruto Under His Control

IQ:Over 200

Blood Type:AB

Bloodline:Sharingan:Full potential

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto, Though it would be pretty nice, but I'd rather stick with my self.

Chapter One: Enter Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto

((11:43 P.M. ...Konohagakure Streets.))

Naruto patrolled the streets silently at night with his Kitsune mask and his gear on, as a proper Elite Anbu. Naruto hated patrol jobs but hey, Orders from his captain, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto knew Itachi for about a year now and they were good friends, though you can' really see Itachi talk or smile.

"Kitsune, this is weasel, your shifts over. Report to hokage sama's office and meet me there."

"Hai, Weasel Sempai. Kitsune out." Naruto replied respectfully and headed off to the hokage's office.

... ...

Soon Naruto arrived at the tower entered the hokage's office without knocking receiving looks from a hokage and a masked Anbu with a Weasel like mask.

"Weasel Sempai, Mission accomplished."

"You can drop your mask and identity now Naruto kun," Sarutobi suggested and Naruto did so.

"Hey ya Sarutobi Ji Jii and Itachi san!!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

"(sighs)Naruto kun I really suggest you keep your volume down. You wouldn't want to startle a herd of animals do you?"

Naruto shuddered at the thought...Two Years ago when he was five...

((Flash Back No Jutsu))

Naruto walked around town wandering aimlessly as his feet was suddenly ran over by a cart wheel.

"ITA!!" Naruto yelled in pain,despite the throbbing pain in his foot. ((I think it means Ow!))

Suddenly...Everything was quiet. Loud stomping and rumbling was heard within distance... Many villagers screamed and ran for their life as the poor Naruto was left confused until he finally understand what was going on and when he turned his head the opposite direction only four to five meters away was an army of all types of animals. Poor Naruto didn't have the chance to run as he was run over for it felt like eternity which was only five minutes.((A/N:Anyone want to get ran over?))

((Flash Back Kai!))

"Uh...gomen hokage sama..." Naruto replied sweating bullets while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway here's my report of tonights patrol...there is no activity and everything was going smoothly." Naruto.

"Good job Naruto...You are dismissed, Itachi I would like to talk to you for a moment.."

"Alright hokage sama, Ja' Ne' Itachi Sempai!!" Naruto then burst into flames and disappeared leaving no trace of a mark on where he was standing.

"(sigh) Itachi kun please have a seat.." Itachi nodded and sat down in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"Report."

"Hai, Hokage sama, within my clan, the Uchihas...father has been up to something as I suspected. Two nights ago, a few other Uchiha's, most of the Uchiha clan, and me was attending a meeting. They were planning to form into a good sized group and assassinate you at a right time which was really soon. They plan on taking over the village and make the Uchiha's invincible, That is all hokage sama."

Sarutobi shook his head and sighed once again and looked at his most trusted Uchiha, Itachi straight in the eye.

"Who are still loyal to me?" ((I think I got this off of a story somewhere...If I did I apologize.))

"Well theres my cousin Obito Uchiha, my mother, a few others I yet don't know, my aunt and uncle and me."

Sarutobi was sad that Fugaku ((Father of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke)) would plan such an act.

"Itachi kun, I have a S-Class mission for you but this is to **your** decision. I will **not** recommend **or** recommend for you to do this."

"...What are the descriptions Hokage sama?"

"You are to exterminate all who aren't loyal to me, for the village's peace, Then if you accept, once you are done, I'll place you as a missing nin...but I will stop all hunter nins from looking for you. If you decline, the day they decide to assassinate me, me and a few of my most trusted ninjas will be covering me."

Itachi was taken by surprise a bit but then his face was neutral again...His father was using him as almost a living weapon and prodigy to show off Uchiha power. Itachi did love his father and mother but plans on killing the Hokage?...

"I accept Hokage sama."

"Are you sure Itachi kun? I'm not forcing you to."

"For the sake of the village's safety and yours, I gladly accept."

"Good you will start this mission tomorrow night, and before you become a missing nin, please report to me one more time..as a truly pledged Konohagakure Shinobi." Sarutobi stated sadly.

"I will do Hokage sama."

Itachi disappeared into a swirl of leaves and left a very tired and in a deep thought hokage behind.

"_I swear this shit is to much for me.." _He thought and chuckled at his mental language.

Next Day: Naruto's Home :4:46 A.M

Naruto awoke from a peaceful sleep by the ringing of his alarm clock and got up and turned off his alarm clock. He walked toward his dresser and pulled out his original Elite Anbu clothing and headed to the shower to refresh himself from his slumber.

Once finished he ate an original breakfast, ramen, well that was original for him, and went to a decent size training ground to train a normal workout.

He checked his newly made list and smiled maniacally.

Naruto's Training To Do List: ((It is now 5:00 A.M))

0th **Do This List Everyday!**

1st Stretch 1000 push ups, 1000 squats, 1000 sit ups, 1000 jumping jacks, 1000 one hand push ups and 1000 doing basic stretches.

2nd Run laps around Konoha hundred times.

3rd Rest.

4th Run laps around Konoha hundred times without use of eyes.

5th Chakra control with natural training weights.

6th Practice three Elements:Katon:Fuuton:Suiton, With use of Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

7th Lunch, Rest.

8th Run Laps around Konoha With Gravity Seals AKA: Weights.

9th Spar with Kage Bushins 1000 or more.

10th Perfecting Jutsus.

11th Rest.

12th Pull Prank on villagers.

13th Stretch Same as morning.

14th Go visit Itachi then visit Hokage.

15th Patrol.

16th Freak villagers out with hideous smile.

17th Go eat something **healthy.**

18th Go home and shower.

19th Sleep.

20th Repeat Process **every mother fucking damn happy day!**

Naruto nodded happily as he started with stretches.

Now as you can see, Naruto is a maniac when it comes to training. His training method would make Maito Gai and Rock Lee look like their doing girl push ups. ((No offense girls))

16 hours later...

Naruto was finished and left the hokage tower to go patrol at his night shift with his mask on jumping silently from roof to roof.

He then saw a shadow move quickly with a strange new..yet so familiar power, He decided to go follow this sudden suspect.

((With our lovable yet hate-able..Sasuke))

Sasuke slowly walked his way home from the Academy happily as he learned something new today.

"_Today, I got this chakra training done first! Maybe I can be just as strong as my O Nii san and become one of the most strongest ninjas in the world!"_

((Back to our Hero, Naruto))

Naruto then realized what the stranger was doing, he watched as the stranger walked into Itachi's home silently.

Naruto thought that the stranger was planning an assassination so he went to Itachi's parents room((He knew where it was because Itachi showed him. He Shunshined into the parent's room and saw the stranger pulled his sword up about to slice.

Just as Sasuke walked into his parents room wondering why it was so quiet outside and why was his aunt and uncle unconscious((Dead..Sorry Sasuke)) The Stranger moved his sword into a slicing motion and attacked. Naruto, on instinct ran to rescue the two Uchihas,but only was to receive the mother as the father fall limp to the floor. Suddenly the stranger spoke.

"Sasuke don't come in here." the stranger commanded but Sasuke walked in.

"Tou san!, Kaa san! Why are aunt and...Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled scared.

The stranger took a small glance at where 'his' mother should be but then turned to Sasuke...Sasuke noticing the Sharingan, eyes widen.

"I-Itachi?? Wh-What are you doing with that sword?!"

Suddenly foots steps were heard.

"Sasuke whats going...on?!" a figure asked as he walked in behind Sasuke rubbing his eyes.

"O-Obito Where's Kaa san? Why is Tou san not waking up? WHY is Auntie and Uncle unconscious?!"

"_This is bad." Itachi thought._

"I-Itachi? Whats going on?"

Itachi rushed to Obito to knock him out but then a sudden blur blocked his hand with a firm grip. Naruto still not realizing whats going on, set Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha((Itachi's mother's Name)) Down and pulled out his short sword.

"I don't know what your problem is here buddy, but taking disguise as my friend makes me want to rip your face off! Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha Mikoto, as Elite Anbu I order you to run and get to the hokage as quickly as possible! Go Now!!" Naruto yelled and charged at Itachi with the speed almost matching Itachi's.

"Wh-What? Being ordered by a four or five year old is-" Obito slapped Sasuke.

Obito, having more intelligence took Mikoto and Sasuke to the hokage as fast as he can.

"_Damn it. I guess I have to use my Sharingan for this...Mangekyo Sharingan!!" Itachi thought as his eyes turned red with the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly._

"Sharingan? The only people I know that can use the Sharingan is Itachi sempai, and others within the clan!Who are you?!"

"Tsukuyomi!"

"Wha-" Naruto wasn't able to finished only to find himself tied to a post with the figure in front of him holding a sword.

"You will now suffer unstoppable pain for 72 hours which is three days of powerful torture." Itachi informed picking up his sword.

"_...Gomen Naruto kun...Please take care of the rest of the Uchihas and watch them grow.." _Itachi thought sadly he had to leave his second best friend.

The sword touched Naruto outfit and harshly went through his finely constructed abs and the process repeated in different places until Naruto fell unconscious. Naruto awoke only to find himself in the same position with more and more Itachis'.

Naruto finally can't hold the pain in anymore as he was trained not to shed tears yelled out in pain as his eye's tears flow like a small river as he felt this torture went on for ever..

He awoke once more sweating trying to cancel the genjutsu only to move his head to see 16 Itachis'.

"...You now have 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go until your torture is complete."

Hokage Office

Obito and the other two still in a shocked and scared state finally reached the office and barged in to find the hokage look up at them surprised.

"Obito kun, whats going on?!"

"H-H-Hokage sama...(pant) Battle...(pant) Big massacre...the kitsune masked Anbu sent me for your assistance!" Obito explained trying to catch his breath.

"I'll be there shortly.. Take your aunt and cousin to the hospital, I think there in a shocked statement...Hurry go!"

"Hai Hokage sama!"

The Hokage knew what was going on exactly and headed toward that direction with two

Anbu masked.

"_Naruto kun, Itachi kun please be alright."_

Tsukuyomi World

"...AHHH...ARGAHH!!" Naruto yelled out in pain.

The only thing Naruto was glad for was the pain wasn't as painful as the villagers but still, so many stabs about a inch in your body hurt like shit.

"_I..must...free myself...or...I'll die...5__つの要素うずまき法__((Means:Five Elements Uzumaki no jutsu!)"_

Suddenly five types of elements, Katon, Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton, Doton ((Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth)) Appear like as Naruto Shunshin from one place from another.

Three of them were beautiful women and the other two handsome men.

"Naruto kun...It's been so long...do you need assistance?" The lady in a red and black battle kimono with beautiful designs spoke who appeared in fire.

Naruto nodded as Itachi stopped his stabbing and turned around to see five figures.

"Lets get this over with already..."

All five of them hold up a hand sign and chorused "Kai!" and Itachi's Tsukuyomi canceled.

Real World.

Naruto gasped and held his throbbing pain in his stomache.

"_Genjutsu, I didn't know I can feel the pain out here too..."_

"Naruto kun are you alright?" asked the man to Naruto's right.

"Hai Ryuu..(( I got this name from a story.))...(pant) I'll be fine" Naruto replied as he got into Strong Fist stance with kunai in each hand.((Gai's and Lee's Stance))

The summons also went into an unknown stance.

"_I've heard that Naruto created a summon by himself, but i never heard what the summon can do."_ Itachi thought.

The summons charged then the lady in the red and black battle kimono yelled out a jutsu followed by the other four.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!((Fire Element Fire,Dragon Flame Blast!))"

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu! ((Water Element,Water Dragon Blast!))"

"Doton, Doryuudan! ((Earth Element Earth Dragon Missile))"

"Raiton, RaiRyu Rendan no jutsu!((Lightning Element, Lightning dragon attack!))"

"Fuuton, Atsugai! ((Wind Element, Pressure Damage))"

The techniques were called and all aimed at Itachi. Naruto ran at the speed that the jutsus were running and jumped into the middle of the techniques and ran at top speed with the elements.

"5つの要素うずまき衝撃!((Five Element Uzumaki Impact!))"Naruto yelled and the elements and Naruto clashed with Itachi.

Itachi thought quick and formed a few hand seals.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" And replaced himself with the clone and jumped back four to five good meters.

Naruto reached the clone and clawed the clone with the kunais with the result of an explosion, Dispelling the Summons and left Naruto barely conscious.

"D-Damn...the only p-person I k-know who can perform t-that jutsu is Itachi sempai..."

Itachi walked up slowly to Naruto and did a chop to the neck.

Naruto quickly loosing conscious took his kunai and slashed it on Itachi's headband.

"Naruto kun,...You will be a great shinobi one day.." Itachi opened Naruto's jacket and pocketed two scrolls. Itachi closed the uniform and hugged Naruto before getting up.

"Report."

Itachi grinned slowly for the last time and said. "Mission complete...Hokage sama."

Hospital 6:00 A.M:Naruto's Room

Naruto slowly woke up as he felt a throbbing pain in his arm. He looked at the bed he was in and realized that he was in a hospital.

"I hate hospitals." Naruto muttered feeling his face and was glad that he still has his uniform and mask on.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and the third hokage walked in holding a book.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Naruto kun.((Good Morning Naruto kun.))"

"Konnichiwa Hokage sama.((Hello Hokage sama.))"

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain or otherwise...like shit."

Sarutobi chuckled at the youngster.

"Naruto, I came here to see how you are doing and brought you this new bingo book."

"Thats cool..."

"Naruto kun,..do you remember what happen last night?"

"Y-Yeah...when I was about to be unconscious, I scarred...Itachi's headband and marked him as missing nin and then I blacked out." Naruto replied and started to sadden.

"Naruto kun,"

"Hai?"

"You played an important role."

"W-What?"

"Look I'll explain whats going on but this is between you and me got it?"

Naruto nodded.

Sarutobi explained what Fugaku and other Uchihas were planning, who were still loyal to him and why they(Those who Oppose Sarutobi.) wanted to. Naruto taking all this in and finally understand why Itachi killed off most of the clan.

"I see..."

"Naruto kun, I have a S rank mission for you." This caused Naruto to look up.

"You are to protect the remaining Uchihas and live with them until they can reproduce.. Mikoto san, Sasuke, and Obito will be living at a new house..well more of a mansion and you will live there and protect them as long as possible until I say something. Mikoto recovered from her shock and is very depressed about her family and Itachi, Sasuke is stuck on revenge, and Obito is trying to comfort Mikoto san and train. Will you accept??"

Naruto smiled his true smile under his mask and nodded.

"I haven't had a very detailed mission in a long time...I accept."

"I thought you would,...Oh and here's your breakfast," Sarutobi exclaimed and handed Naruto three steaming bowls of ramen out of nowhere.

"Consider this as a mission payment."

"Itadakimasu Ji Jii san!"

"Don't mention it." Sarutobi chuckled.

Mikoto's Room

Mikoto Point Of View:

I sat on my bed with bags under my eyes(Lack of sleep) and tear streaks across my cheeks as I here Obito trying to comfort me.

"Come on Mikoto obasan! Cheer up, you still have little Sasuke over there and me! Don't be all depressed it's bad for your health!"

Just as I was going to reply, the Hokage and a Anbu with a kitsune mask walked in.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Mikoto san, Sasuke and Obito kun."

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Hokage sama." we chorused sadly.

Normal Point Of View:

"Mikoto san, Sasuke kun, and Obito kun, I would like to introduce you to your guardian, Elite Anbu Naruto Uzumaki...He will be now watching over you three as protection and will move in with you into a new house."

"Mansion."

"Right...As law, all of the money that all the once living Uchihas, will pass down to the remaining."

"S-So that means w-we have some money left??"

"Not some Mikoto san, a lot."

Sarutobi glanced at Naruto then sighed.

"Yes a lot Mikoto san, you will move in when you register yourself out...Once you are in the new house, you and Naruto kun will go shopping and buy whatever is needed as I already handed Naruto my account number..And a weekly allowance that will start with one thousand ryo."

Mikoto slowly took in the information that was poured into her. First, most of her clan was slaughtered, now she's filthy rich and has a guard that protects her and is in Anbu.

"Naruto kun, you will you please accompany these three throughout your life as much as possible." Sarutobi whispered and Naruto nodded.

Outside Hospital:Mikoto Registered out:

"Naruto san what about our belongings?" Obito asked.

"Hokage sama has already taken care of that Obito san."

"Oh.."

Suddenly a random ninja ran up to Naruto with Kunai in hand.

"Die you demon!"

Naruto caught the kunai, broke it in half, then grabbed the boy's hand with his one hand and tossed the boy into a trashcan.

Some villagers who saw Naruto's incident just now, that hated Kyuubi no kitsune, backed away from Naruto and avoided eye contact, unless they wanted to see their own deaths.

Naruto arrived at an average sized house did a few unknown hand seals and the door opened up. Being a gentlemen Naruto opened the door for Mikoto and the two boys to walk in first.

"Don't touch anything until I say so unless you want to get electrocuted or scorched." Naruto warned.

Naruto doing another set of hand seals sat his hands on the wall and a seal glowed a white before returning to a normal wallpaper.

"Now you can touch, your should be able to find your rooms across the hall, it has your name embedded into it. Your belongings are also your room." Naruto explained pointing his hand down the hallway.

"Naruto san, where is your room?" Mikoto asked, suddenly Obito and Sasuke focused on Naruto.

"My room should be across your room Mikoto san, reason why is because if someone was to break in I would be able to get to that specific room quick." Naruto replied trying to make his words understanding.

"Thank you."

Ten minutes of letting the three explore the house, Naruto decided to take them go eat then go shop some furniture and other need items.

Store

"I would like to buy this, this , this , this, this ,this ,this, this, this , this, this, this and this please Nee san." Naruto said pointing to things Mikoto picked. The female worker eyes widen after everything Naruto pointed at and started calculating right away.

When Naruto finished, the girl bowed down respectfully to Naruto for coming to their store. Naruto then started to store the purchased items into scrolls and they went to eat dinner and went to the house to start organizing where the belongings and furniture should be at.

Mikoto, Sasuke, and Obito's thoughts...

"_Maybe our Future will brighten up for us after all..."_

Thats the first Chapter complete. Please Review for comments, and adoption plans. This story is not up for adoption.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
